batmanfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Knights (TV Series)/Characters
Heroes Introduced Season One Harley Quinn/Dr. Harleen Quinzel Season One Voiced by Vanessa Marshall. The Joker's former assistant awoke in a whole new world, apparently devoid of insanity. Harley founded the Knights with Dick Grayson, determined to restore Gotham to its former glory. Since the forming of the Knights, Harley has been shown to be sarcastic and determined. However, she has secret fears of returning to her former state of insanity. Nightwing/Talon/Dick Grayson Season One Voiced by Neil Patrick Harris. Batman's first Robin was also the first to try to save Gotham following his mentor's demise. Unfortunately, his crusade was not very succesful. By the time Harley Quinn returned to our world, he was desperate enough to trust the former psychopath, forming the Knights with her. Although still friendly and social, Nightwing is definitely grimmer than his mainstream counterpart. Nightwing still has feelinsg for the previous Batgirl, Oracle, who he believed dead until recently. In the final episodes of Season One, Nightwing is captured by the Court of Owls who reveal his heritage as the next Talon. In order to save his friends, Nightwing makes a deal with the court- Nightwing would receive the power to save his friends- as the newest Talon. Nightwing chooses to save his friends and, following the bloody extermination of Mr. Freeze's threat, dissapears into the unknown, presumedly returning to his new masters. Batgirl/Selina Kyle Season One Voiced by Grey DeLisle. The former Catwoman has found guilt eating at her since the death of Batman. Choosing to redeem herself, Selina became the new Batgirl- but was confronted by Nightwing and Harley Quinn for her violent ways. Batgirl reluctantly dropped her ruthless tactics and joined Harley and Nightwing to form the Knights. She has been shown to care about her new teammates, but covers it up with her normal provocative demeanor. Flamebird/Tim Drake Season One Voiced by David Faustino. The smartest of Robins, Tim left Gotham before the Burning. Returning to keep an eye on Harley Quinn, Tim gradually began to see the possibility of saving Gotham. He is now an invalauable member of the Knights, though maintaining a brooding image. He didn't trust Selina or Harley at first, but now understands the changes that have come over them. Oracle/Barbara Gordon Season One Voiced by Alyson Stoner. The first Batgirl was captured, tortured and crippled by Two-face during the Burning. Discovered by Harley Quinn and Flamebird, she became the team's computer and communications expert, remaining at the Batcomputer at all times. Though greatly traumatized by her recent trials, Oracle tends to emanate an optimistic, helpful demeanor. Alfred Pennyworth Season One Voiced by Michael Caine. Alfred Pennyworth served the Wayne Family for many years, most recently the last of the House of Wayne, the Batman. He remained to oversee Nightwing upon his master's death, and later, the Knights. Alfred was particularly kind and forgiving to the more questionable additions to the team, and helpful for Barbara Gordon's recovery. However, in the Season One Finale Two-face discovers Wayne Manor. Alfred sacrifices himself to buy Oracle the time to guide the Knighst through Wayne Tower. However Alfred died happy that he did not fail Master Bruce. Black Canary/Dinah Drake Season One Voiced by Kari Wuhrer.Dinah Drake was an old friend of Batgirl, the two teaming up on several occasions. Dinah ultilizes martial arts skills along with her mutant "canary cry". In late Season One, Dinah visits the Batcave and receives intel on Mr. Freeze from Oracle. Dinah then enters Mr. Freeze's turf to enact revenge on him, as he murdered her husband. However, Dinah is forced to flee from his terrain when she discovers his true plot. Though she gets the info to Oracle, she chooses to leave Gotham as she feels her hunger for revenge might be dangerous to everyone. Huntress/Helena Bertilini Season One Voiced by Stephanie Lemelin. Very little is known about the mysterious and violet Huntress. She first appears in "Mazes", when she assists Batgirl with freeing the other Knights. She later appeared assisting in the battle against the Talons. Introduced Season Two Villains Introduced Season One The Mortician Season One Voiced by Nick Chinlun. The Mortician coordiantes the East End Enforcers for many of the gang bosses of Gotham. Harley accidentally maims him in the first episode, but he returns to have his revenge in the episode "Cry Revenge". East End Enforcers Season One A group of low-level superhumans ultilized by the Mortician. Two-Face Season One Voiced by Nick Chunlun. Two-Face is one of Gotham's crime bosses, ruling over much of the Historic District. Nightwing and Harley attempt to infiltrate his gang in the third episode. In the Season Finale, Two-face and his men discover Wayne Manor and attempt to break in, killing Alfred Pennyworth. Suicide Squad Season One A group of criminals forcefully ultilized by the government for dangerous missions, they are sent to blow up Gotham, therefore killing all the dangerous criminals located there. However, the Knights manage to deactivate the devices controlling them, and most are incarcerated. However, Deadshot escapes but is eventually captured by Nightwing and Batgirl. Deathstroke Season One Voiced by Fred Tatasciore. Deathstroke is a mysterious and deadly mercenery, first appearing in "Crosshairs" to assasinate Harley. he later appears in "Night of the Owls" defending gotham against the Talons. Lady Shiva Season One Voiced by Kath Soucie. Lady Shiva appears trying to make good on the price on Harley's head. She later appears assisting in the battle against the Talons. Clayface Season One Voiced by Ron Perlman. Clayface appears trying to capture Harley in "Crosshairs". Killer Croc Season One Voiced by Ron Perlman. Killer Croc appears in "Crosshairs" trying to destroy Harley Quinn. Poison Ivy Season One Voiced by Kath Soucie. An insane eco-activist, Ivy has Harley's friend before harley became...well...normal. Ivy appears assisting Harley in "Crosshairs". The Court of Owls Season One The Court has secretly been manipulating Gotham in the dark for centuries, and has more recently been pulling the strings of Gotham's crimelords. However, upon the Knights' return, they send their assasins (Talons) to pick off the heroes. The Talons capture the Knights and traps them in the Labryinth. However, Batgirl escapes, and with the help of Huntress succeeds in freeing the Knights. the Knights raze all remaining Court establishments- but a few remained, to take control of their final Talon, Dick Grayson. Mr. Freeze Season One Voiced by Michael Ansara. A scientist scarred by his wife's death, Dr. Victor Fries turned to robbery with his icey gadgets to save her. However, Freeze was foiled by Batman every time. However, during the burning Nora Fries was destroyed, leaving Freeze blaming Gotham. He gained a domain in Gotha, where he murdered Dinah Drake's brother. He develops an atomic bomb to detsroy the city, but is thwarted at the last second by the Knights. Introduced Season Two Category:Knights